


Through the Window

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Friendship, GFY, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original work of fiction.  Please don’t steal it.</p>
<p>After a rather long stretch of writer’s block, this came to me. I suppose it could be a set up for a longer fic, but I’m not ready to do that, so we’ll call it done for now. Unbeta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine.</p>
<p>Originally posted 5-5-05.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction. Please don’t steal it.
> 
> After a rather long stretch of writer’s block, this came to me. I suppose it could be a set up for a longer fic, but I’m not ready to do that, so we’ll call it done for now. Unbeta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 5-5-05.

*~*~*~*  


He’d been watching her for weeks; since he’d moved into this apartment actually. That was the first time he’d seen her. He looked out his window and there she was in the building across the street, one floor down. Her windows had been open and music was pouring out. He watched her dance. He was captivated by the sheer joy on her pretty face as she moved with the music. It wasn’t anything he recognized, but it was nice; almost made him want to join her.

He’d never considered himself the voyeur type, but that didn’t stop him from watching. She reminded him so much of…She fascinated him. In the time he’d been watching he’d discovered that she lived alone, but was never lonely. People were in and out of her apartment all the time. He had thought maybe she was a prostitute, but had realized quickly that that wasn’t the case. One man that he had seen several times had tried to kiss her. She threw him out and he never saw him again.

He drew the line at following her. He didn’t want to be a stalker. He knew better than to approach her. He was sure she’d be just as sweet and kind as she appeared through his window and he didn’t deserve that. Having her sweet smile turned on him, hearing that lilting voice directed at him and he would be lost. It would lead to nothing good, but then he’d always been drawn to what could hurt him the most. So he compromised with himself and just watched when he was home.

That is, he watched until she didn’t come home for a week and when she finally did, she was broken. Her left arm was in a cast and her face was swollen and bruised. She walked carefully and he could see her trying to gather the courage to walk up the stairs. He could also see the tears in her eyes when she turned to scan the quiet street and he moved before he realized he was going to.

She was just turning back to the stairs when he approached. He spoke softly so as not to scare her, but she flinched violently anyway when he said, “Excuse me, miss? Do you need some assistance?”

She stared at him warily as he waited a few feet away, trying to appear as harmless as possible. It wasn’t easy considering his size and appearance, but he couldn’t help the way he looked. He held his breath as he waited for her to speak.

When she did, it was all he could do not to whimper in pain. The sweet lilting voice he’d heard through his open window as she had chatted with neighbors on the sidewalk was now hoarse and harsh. He had no idea what had happened, but he wanted to find whoever had done it and make them pay.

“Why do you think I need help?” She asked suspiciously.

He opted for honesty. “I live across the street,” he said, pointing up to his window, “and saw you get out of the cab. You looked like you were dreading going up the stairs.” He stopped for a moment as he realized there wasn’t much he could do for her except maybe pick her up and carry her and he really didn’t think she’d go for that. He shook his head and started backing away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll go now.” He turned to head back to his apartment, but stopped when she spoke.

“Henry, don’t go.”

He turned back. “You know my name?”

She tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. “I’ve seen you around and got curious. Had a time of it, too. You don’t socialize much.”

He shook his head. “No, no I don’t. I’ve found it’s best to keep to myself.” He saw her wince and clutch at her side and said, “You really should get upstairs. What happened? I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

She studied him for a moment before offering her hand. “Shelley McKabe.”

He moved towards her cautiously and lightly shook her hand. “Henry Ralston.”

She smiled and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Henry. Yes, I could use some help getting up the stairs. Thank you for offering.”

As Henry helped Shelley up to her apartment he thought that maybe, just maybe he had found a friend. And he was okay with that.

-30-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766569) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo)




End file.
